pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Story of the Past
The Story of the Past is the first episode of XY Adventures, a series made by Rob. This episode is like a background story to the version of Kalos in XY Adventures. Episode ''Kalos Region''; ''Beginning of Time''; Groudon roared, thrashing his arms. Volcanoes, mountains, oceans, forms of life splashing all around him. A large blue deer pranced from tree to tree, keeping an eye on him. The deer's antlers glowed. Groudon couldn't move. At first he took at as a nervous reaction to the deer's soul-piercing stare. Until, he started moving. The deer followed him, seeming to hold control over him. Explosions. Explosions everywhere. Groudon broke the control of the deer, and ran over to it. Groudon grabbed it, and the deer flailed in his hand. The deer's eyes started glowing again, and Groudon was surrounded by water. His eyes went black, the unusual substance taking his breath away. Layers of dirt falling pushed Groudon down, towards the ground. Soon, he was trapped in a underwater cave, two orbs in the room. A strange blue whale was there. Groudon's body started glowing, along with the whale and the orbs. Groudon knew though his time was short, this was the end. For now. Above land, Xerneas pranced all over, keeping life in check. The two creatures were gone. Those creatures were the one thing that could stop Xerneas and her brother's new control over the also new realm. Ylveltal, her brother, flew over. Hello, Xerneas. ''Her brother's voice floated around in her head, overcoming the "Yvl-yvletal" that was actually coming out in reality. ''Long time no see. You have to understand, sister, I can't tru''st ''you anymore. You seem to be trying to take control. Xerneas winced. She knew what was going to happen. Her brother was onto her. She needed to get rid of him, and fast. Or...she could speed up her plans. Xerneas kicked Ylveltal with a back hoof, and pranced off as quickly as she could. She stood by the seashore. Overcoming her fear of water in a scene of danger, she swam off into the ocean, till she started sinking. Near the bottom, a large green snake floated out. It attempted to save her from drowning, but that was only bad for the creature. Rayquaza froze, his body now glowing yellow. The deer he had just tried to save-its eyes were also glowing yellow. Rayquaza briefly had control of his body, before a room of dirt enhaled him and the deer. There was a green orb. It strangely started glowing along with my long, slender body, before it went dark. Xerneas fell to the ground. Her plans were finished, but she wasn't going to be able to see the results. She was stuck in this room, for many times to come. Above land once again, a large, green snake rose out of the ground. All of the Pokemon around it froze to stare. This land was now Zygardes, and anybody who attempts to change this shall die. ''Kalos Region''; ''Human Birth''; Zygarde stared at the godlike, tall, slender animal approaching him. It had a white body, and a grey belly, along with yellow patterns on its behind. He pushed Zygarde over. This is my land now, Zygarde. Your reign has gone on far too long. Arceus pushed Zygarde deep, deep, underground, and trapped him in a cave. Arceus sealed the entrance with a rock, immovable without a key. He forced Ylveltal into a tower, on the top, only to be freed by a humans choice. And then, Humans were born. Suddenly, humans of different races were popping around the now known as Kalos region. Each of a differentiated race, some White, some African American, some Pacific Islanders. This, my friends, was the beginning of a new era. Category:Episodes